


Holding Together

by Phoenixflames12



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post episode 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixflames12/pseuds/Phoenixflames12
Summary: 'The Robinsons stick together'Post Episode 2x10On their first night aboard the Jupiter transport after the final evacuation from the Resolute, Penny, Judy and Will realise just how true that statement is
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Holding Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lost in Space (2018) fanfiction! After stumbling on the show by accident via GIFs on tumblr, I have fallen utterly in love with the show and the realistic depiction of sibling relationships between Judy, Penny and Will and cannot wait for Season 3!

The first night aboard the transport Jupiter 1 is one of the longest that Penny can remember.

Judy calls lights out at 23:00 hours Earth time, 2 hours after they had found the _Fortuna_ although most of the little kids had dropped where they stood, curling up on whatever space of floor or hammock they could find, long before that.

And now, curled up in her bunk, letting the whir of the oxygen generator seep through her dreams, Penny can’t stop thinking.

Can’t stop remembering the look on her parents’ faces as they had said goodbye, the weight of Will’s hand in hers, Mom trying to smile bravely through her tears as she handed back her copy of Lost in Space. Before she had gone to bed, she had pulled the book out of her bag and traced the achingly familiar spikes and drops of Maureen’s spidery cursive handwriting, wishing that the hand that had held that pen could be here now, holding her.

Telling her that it would be all right.

That they were doing the right thing.

_‘Fill these pages. Love, Mom.’_

She can’t stop reliving the weight of Don’s embrace, of hard, warm, capable hands reaching up to hold her, the scratch of his stubble prickling against her cheek.

_Will she ever see him again?_

_Will she ever get the chance to thank him properly for saving her and Vijay from that box?_

‘Penny?’

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a chink of the emergency night light flood through her door and Will standing there, looking lost. His voice is small and choked, the question almost lost in bravely choked back tears.

His face is pale and drawn in the harsh, white light, dark eyes that are so much like their Mom’s, huge. Behind her brother, she sees the shadow of a little girl padding off to find the bathroom.

‘Will,’ she murmurs, and he comes in slowly, closing the door with a clink.

‘Can’t you sleep?’ She hears herself ask, shifting further against the wall so that he can clamber onto the bunk beside her.

His shoulders are small and bony under her hand and she is struck for a moment that despite everything, despite all of Hastings and Adler’s bluffing about him being ‘the most important person on the ship’, he really is just a child.

He is not a hero, not a saviour, just her 12-year-old kid brother, forced into a man’s role with no one to guide him.

‘No,’ he whispers back, reaching for her and she accepts, resting her chin in his hair, letting the fierce beat of his heart flood through her.

‘D’ you think we’ll see them again?’

Will’s voice is heavy with sleep, yet the unspoken question that has been silently flooding the Jupiter ever since they took off and Judy shut off radio contact with the _Resolute,_ is caught with a flicker of hope.

‘Yeah,’ she smiles, swallowing thickly against her unspoken doubts.

‘Of course, we will. They’ll find a way to find us.’

Judy is standing in the doorway, holding a lamp in one hand, escaped curls catching against her cheeks, an expression that Penny can’t initially read burning deep in her dark eyes.

‘Robinsons stick together, remember?’

She tries to smile as she moves closer and with a pang, Penny watches, for a split second, something that could be mistrust flicker across their little brothers’ face.

_‘It’s OK,’_ she wants to say, remembering with a guilty shock, her own outburst at Judy back in their own Jupiter when their sister had first laid out the bare bones of her plan to them.

‘ _We are not a Math problem and you are not Mom!’_

_‘You always say that Robinsons are supposed to stick together!’_

Those words had been spat out of a place of fear.

Fear that they would be separated, that the glue that held their family together would crack and split open, leaving a gaping hole in its’ place.

Now though...

A small smile begins to tug at her lips at the sight of her sister, all the bitterness, confusion, uncertainty and feelings that she can’t yet name that she has felt towards Judy and her initial decision to stay behind, slowly beginning to melt away.

‘Yeah,’ she murmurs back, remembering the weight of Judy’s hand gripping hers as she had led them into the queue of children waiting their turn to board their way to safety.

Remembering the sweat that had caught at her older sisters’ palm, the fear that she wouldn’t let anyone, least of all her siblings see, radiating off her body in waves.

‘We should get some sleep,’ Judy says after a moment’s pause and then hesitates, glancing at Will’s pale, frightened face, his dark eyes flickering from one sister to the other. ‘Penny-?’

‘’Course,’ Penny replies quietly, realising in that moment how much she wants her siblings to be near her tonight, and not scattered about the ship.

Crossing the tiny cabin, Judy pulls some of the spare blankets from the overhead cupboard and tosses one to Will.

Together, they curl up on Penny’s bunk, the springs creaking under their combined weight.

Will’s head is tucked up against Penny’s chest, Judy’s arm wrapped around her shoulder, her arm reaching over to rest on Will’s shoulder.

Holding them together.

Penny exhales a deep, shuddering breath that aches through her lungs and relaxes into their combined weight, unable to stifle a giggle at the creak of the hammock springs as Judy pulls her closer.

They are together and that is all that matters.

They are together and together they can take on the world.

* * *

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to read and review!
> 
> Comments suggestions, questions, constructive criticisms etc are like chocolate to my brain!
> 
> Much love and enjoy x


End file.
